


Alone in the woods

by DaliaStark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dildos, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Hardcore, Just Sex, Kidnapping, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, S&M, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaliaStark/pseuds/DaliaStark
Summary: A peaceful hiking trip gets interrupted suddenly, when they cross the territory of a creature that was isolated and locked away for too long. And that creature is hungry.
Kudos: 54





	Alone in the woods

Just as he had given up all hope, he had heard their voices. 

Two girls in their twenties on a hiking trip in a remote area of the Rockies. 

It was so easy, sneaking into their tent, waiting for the right moment, when one of them was alone. He feels like an animal, but the hunger has left him no other choice. 

He kneels over her pressing her body into the mattress and holding her mouth tightly shut. He does not like to do it this way, but after five years, he has no power to control her.  
He turns her around and the pillows muffle her screams. He holds her arms behind her back and pushes her legs apart.  
He starts rubbing her clit and her body betrays her quickly. The hunger in him breaks free and he comes over her like a starved beast. He enters her and starts fucking her, first slowly and carefully, but the first taste of power makes him loose control. Harder, faster, his hands digging into her hips. 

But he doesn’t take it all for himself. The second he has gathered enough; he uses it to make it easier for her. She relaxes and the screams turn into moaning. Once she stops fighting, he pulls her up, one hand over her mouth, the other one on her clit again.  
He makes her cum over and over again, getting drunk on the energy he feeds off of her, until he cums inside of her and she collapses into his arms.  
“Thank you, little dove.” He whispers, as he lies her down and kisses her. “You might have saved my life. If only I could let you go.”  
She looks at him, barely awake, with dizzy eyes, too exhausted and confused to answer. 

He takes one of the ropes she and her friend have used for climbing and starts to tie her up. Around her arms, her hands, her neck, all the way down to her legs and feet.  
He ties her feet to her hands behind her back and looks at her. Lying there like that, he wants to fuck her all over again. But he knows he could kill her. But luckily, she didn’t come here alone. 

He places a blindfold over her eyes and gags her, before he leaves the tent. It was easier this way. He needs to save his new gained power.  
Her friend had gone swimming, so he follows the narrow path down to the small lake. 

He hides behind a nearby tree and waits for her to climb out of the water. He grabs her, as she has her face is covered by the towel.  
After a small struggle she is standing still. “This is much better, isn’t it?” He smiles and kisses her, as his tongue explores her mouth, his hands explore her wet body. She is well build, strong, not only in her body. He can feel her fighting against his spell, he will not be able to hold her long. 

He takes one of the ropes he took from the tent and ties her arms tightly to her body and her arms behind her back. He slings it then around her neck and creates a leash. After he had blindfolded her, he lets her speak again. “Don’t bother screaming. There is no one around and I have already found your little friend.”  
“Who are you?“ she gasps. Fear and anger in her voice, mixed with something else.  
“I am the man who you saved.” He says with a smile. “I am the man who you finally freed.”  
He pulls her down to the grass with the leash, the rope tightening around her neck as she refuses. 

Once she finally falls down to her knees, she lets down a moan. Out of pain yes, but he can feel something else in her voice. Something very exciting. He kneels down behind her and starts pulling the ropes again. She digs her fingers into the rope as it tightens around her neck and moans even louder.  
He keeps the rope tight but moves his other hand down to her bikini pants and opens the bows holding it together. He forces his hand between her legs and a bright grin spreads over his face. “You like this, you little slut, hm?” he whispers into her ear, as his fingers move over her wet pussy. 

She whimpers and shakes her head, but he can feel she is lying. He can feel the arousal, he can feel how much the ropes turn her on, especially the ones around her neck.  
He pushes her upper body down and also ties her ankles together. He usually holds himself back, doesn’t see a point in making them suffer pointlessly. But how could he let a situation like this pass?  
Her face is pressed into the grass, while her naked ass is still up and presented to him. 

As he tightens the rope around her neck again, he gently strokes and gropes her ass, before he slaps it hard. 

She wants so scream, but the ropes are not allowing more than gasps and moans. “Oh, you are a dirty, little whore. I can feel how much this turns you on….” He slaps her, now even harder than before. “You should be thankful I found you.” He hits her again and forces himself not into her body, but into her mind. He wanted to reserve his powers, but this is too tempting. With every slap he can conquer more of her, breaking down doors. And he likes what he sees. 

“He left you, because he couldn’t handle you…” he says with a cold, mocking voice. “He thought you were sick and disturbed…” he hit her again. “Because the only guy who could ever fuck you right, was the guy who raped you in that alleyway when you were 18. Did your fiancée know you were thinking about that when he slept with you?” he let the end of the rope snap down on her back, it leaves red streaks all over it. 

“I am the only one who can fuck you right, the only one who knows what you really want.” He lets the rope hit her back again and this time she screams loudly. But not out of pain. He can feel her whole body shaking and twitching as she climaxes heavily, just from the ropes and the pain. “You can deny it, but you know I`m right.” He pulls her up and wraps his hands around her, taking in her orgasm and tasting the sweet energy she releases. While her friend had felt stale and barely covered his basic needs, her energy feels like fine wine. And there is something else that startles him. When he drank from her friend, he felt how much he had drained her of her energy. But here, even though he had taken from her quite a bit, there seems to be no decline, like has tapped into a spring, that just kept giving. 

Amazed, he stares at her, panting and breathing heavily, now that he had loosened the rope around her neck. 

“How did you know all that…” she asks with a coarse voice. “How did you do that? I could feel you inside me…”

“Oh I have many dark secrets, but yours seem to be way more interesting… I have what you need and you have what I need… and now scream for me again, my little whore.” He grabbed her hips and pushed her knees apart as much as possible, with her ankles being tied together. Without a warning he pushes his hard cock into her still wet pussy. 

He grabs her arms and pulls her torso up from the ground, pounding into her deeper and harder with every push. He pushes her knees back together, to make her even tighter. 

Her energy comes flowing out of her right away and it makes him fuck her even harder. His prey does not hold back, she knows there is no point in hiding it. She screams out of pain and moans out of pleasure almost simultaneously, caught in between fighting him and giving in. 

“Hearing you makes me so hot…” he moans. “We cannot have that, I’m not done with you yet…” 

He pulls her higher, putting one hand over her mouth and one around her throat. As he tightens his grip he can feel her pussy pulse and tighten around his cock, which only motivates him more. 

Her muffled moans against his hand and her twitching body leave no doubt, that he has conquered her fully. He reaches deeper into her, taking over her mind as well as her body. At this moment, she is completely vulnerable, her body and soul completely at his mercy. He smiles as he can feel how much that turns her on. 

“You are a special little gift send just for me to own….” He whispers into her ear, but she doesn’t really understand it, drowning in pain and pleasure. And he is drowning as well, in the endless stream of energy he is taking from her body. Never had he had that much power flowing through his veins. But his body is still calling for more, his hunger growing bigger, rather than being satisfied. 

He wants to now how much there is, how much he can take from her. 

And he can’t wait to find out. As he can feel her cum, he cums aswell, pumping his semen into her trembling body. 

“Thank you my dear…” he gently pats her ass and stands up. “Time to put your gift to use… show you who I am.” 

He raises his arms and releases the power again. Around them, a modern and luxurious mountain lodge takes form, exactly the way he wants it to be.  
He turns to his victim and with a snap of his finger, so is she. 

Her hair neatly braided, a tight leather corsage, pushing up her exposed breasts, leather straps around her ankles, wrists and throat, with metal hooks, so that he can tie her up any way he wants. There is a gag in her mouth, with a plug in the middle, that he can take out if he wants to use her mouth. He adds garter belt and tights and happily looks at his creation. 

Another snap and the big living room is filled with sex toys, ropes, hooks, cushions and furniture all intended only for one purpose.  
One last snap places the other girl on a couch in the corner, blindfolded, neatly tied up and gagged. 

He does not need her anymore, but it will still be nice to play with her. 

“I was cursed, centuries ago. A creature of sin and degradation, gaining its power by drinking the life force of anyone he fucks…” he explains and pulls her off the ground and over to to a square of carpet, that has several ropes and hooks hanging over it and leather straps and belts inserted into the floor. “Oh I had a good life…. So many women, so much power… I was unstoppable, traveling the world, ruling, destroying, whatever I pleased. Mostly I just played around, entertained myself.” He takes the rope hanging above the bed and hooks her hands into it and pulls her high enough, so that she is kneeling on the ground. 

“But like in every story like that, it was my own hubris that caused my downfall…” he continues. He pulls out the plug and forces his cock through he hole and into her mouth. She twists and moans, but there is nothing she can do. He grabs her hair and begins to slowly move her head back and forth. 

“I was betrayed and banished into this forsaken no mans land….” He monologues in a very casual way, while her head bobs up and down his cock. “Five years without my powers, five years of slowly bleeding out. Without you and your pretty, little friend I would have died over the next few months. You saved my life…. So this is my way of saying thank you.” He laughs as he hears her angry moans, muffled by the cock in her mouth. 

“Oh I know, you may see this differently… but you know I am right, I am the only one who will ever be able to fully give you what you need…. Fill that hole inside you…” he chuckles. “Quite literally actually. “And, given how special you are and how much you will do for me, I will make you a promise.” He starts to moan as he speaks, feeling her tongue move around his cock. He movements become more fluent and she is moving her head on her own now, having realized this is the fastest way to get out of it.  
“If I take energy from someone, it doesn’t come back. I suck them dry for a couple of weeks and whats left of them is an empty shell in a bed of a coma ward…” her head stops and he can feel panic welling up inside her. 

“You are different, your energy refills itself. I can take as much from you as I need and more. So if you behave and be a good girl.” He moves his hips and pushes his cock deeper into her throat again. “I will not take from your friend. She will be save, you will get what you need and I will get what I need. A win for everyone…” with that last sentence he starts to moan louder, tightly gripping her hair as he cums into her mouth. 

“So, now lets find out how much you can actually take. And give.” He looks at her with a grin that terrifies and arouses her at the same time. He puts the plug back in and starts his preparations. He has enough power to make sure he does not harm or kill her by accident, so he can really push her to her limits. 

He puts a special collar around her neck and connects it to another rope hanging from the ceiling. If she fully sits down, the collar will tighten itself around her neck, forcing her to lift her ass back up again. He spreads her legs and fastens the straps on the ground around her ankles and just below her knee, so that she can only move herself up and down. He moves over a shelve and picks up one of the toys he created. It is a wooden block shaped like a roof, but instead of a chimney, a big wooden cock stands up from it.  
He places it between her legs. She can feel the hard phallus between her thighs and gives out muffled screams, heavily shaking her head. But she also know, she has no choice. She cant hold herself up like that for long. 

He walks over to the shelve again and gets the next tool over. Metal clamps with wires, connected to a small battery. He puts the clamps on her nipples. He pain it sends through her body lets her moan again. He laughs and slaps her. “You pretend like you are some saint, but moan like the little whore you are. Don’t pretend you don’t like this, when I can feel you getting wet just from the pain in your nipples. Give in to it. Give yourself up completely and you will be free.” He switches the battery on and it sends electric shocks through her body. Not enough to cause harm, but just enough to drive her crazy. Her whole body starts twitching and she is winding in her restrains, moaning loudly into her gag. 

He watches her with hungry eyes, as she slowly gives up the fight and lowers her pussy onto the large, hard cock. Out of an impulse he decides to remove the gag. She sinks down onto the cock, being forced to take it all in, in order to rest her legs. As she fully sits down on it, the collar around her neck tightens, choking her, letting her vagina clench even tighter around it. 

Slowly she starts riding the dildo, being forced up and down by her own body and the apparatus her tormentor has created for her. 

Her moans and choked screams make him hard again almost immediately. He still cannot believe his luck as he takes in her first orgasm. 

“Please…. I….Ahhhh, Oh…. I, yes, yes, YES….” She screams again as a second orgasm rolls over her. She doesn’t want to want it, he can see that. But he can also see, that her animalistic side has taken over. 

As she starts to ride the wooden cock not because he made her, but because she enjoys it, that when he steps it. He kneels behind her and slowly moving his fingers into her ass. She stops moving, heavily shaking her head, but not really being able to say anything. “Don’t worry, you dirty whore, I know you can take it.” He pulls his fingers out again and as he forces her back onto the wooden cock, he pushes his own cock into her ass. 

He starts to slowly move his hips, controlling his movements and hers as well, with each thrust pushing his cock deeper into her. He starts licking and biting her neck, sucking at it, as if he wants to drink her blood too. 

One of his hands moves down to her clit and starts to stimulate the last part of her body that is left. His free hand moved around her body and grabs the wires handing from her breasts. He starts pulling on them and she screams in pleasure. “Do you like that? Do you like it if I hurt you like that?” he moans into her ear. 

She nods eagerly, pain and pleasure being to much for her to fight it anymore. “Pull them harder…” she pants, giving out short breathless screams with every time he thrusts into her. 

He slowly takes up pace, riding her, as she rides the wooden cock, letting it all pour into him He can stay hard for as long as he wants, so now all he has to do is to see, how long she can keep this up. 

Orgasm after orgasm he forces onto her as he rides her mercilessly, pushed further by her moans and screams.  
He must have fucked her for an hour, as he can feel her body giving out. 

“Swear to me.” He breathes heavily into her ear. He himself is exhausted. “Give yourself to me and I will release you for now. Swear you are mine.” 

“I swear….” She whispers, her whole body sore and covered in sweat, barely conscious. 

He lifts her up higher, pulls his cock out of her ass and pushes it into her pussy. 

“Then the deal is sealed.” He grunts and he thrusts into her a few more times, before he comes into her. She screams of the top of her loungs, as a tidalwave of energy unleashes itself on him. For a second, they become one, until she collapses unconsciously into his arms.


End file.
